My Life, My Problem
by DarKid Yehet
Summary: Sahabat, Kekasih, Pengkhianatan. Menjadi masalah dalam hidup Sehun. Dan Sehun harus bisa menyembunyikannya. Uke!Sehun, BL, Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Untittle**

**Cast : Oh SeHun, Kim JongIn, Byun BaekHyun, Lu Han, Do KyungSoo, Kris. Yang lain akan menyusul.**

**Pair : Temukan Sendiri :D**

**Rate : Sementara ini masih T**

**Summary : Oh Sehun selalu berusaha menutupi masalah yang terjadi pada dirinya, sama sekali tak pernah menunjukannya. Sahabat, kekasih, pengkhianatan, dan lain-lain, menjadi masalah dalam hidupnya.**

**Warning : typo dimana-mana.**

Oh SeHun

Pemuda berusia 17 tahun, saat ini tengah menduduki bangku kelas 2 SMA di salah satu sekolah seni di Seoul, SOPA. Memiliki empat sahabat, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Luhan, dan Chanyeol. Salah satu sahabatnya, Baekhyun, pernah mengatakan bahwa neneknya pernah meramal nama mereka. Dan diantara mereka berlima, hanya Sehun lah yang memiliki elemen air, sedangkan yang lainnya api.

Dimana hanya airlah yang dapat mengalahkan api. Luhan juga pernah bilang, bahwa jika dia sedang marah dan melihat Sehun, kemarahannya akan langsung reda. Teman-temannya juga mengatakan, Sehun merupakan sosok yang akan membuat orang lain nyaman jika berada didekatnya.

Tanggapan Sehun sendiri? Dia merasa biasa saja akan hal itu. Karena dia sendiri merasa tidak seperti itu. Bahkan dia merasa bahwa dirinya adalah pembawa masalah.

Sehun memiliki kekasih bernama Kris. Mereka sudah 2 tahun berpacaran, tepat saat mereka lulus SMP. Dan selama 2 tahun itu, pertemuan mereka dapat dihitung. Hanya tiga kali, yaitu saat ulang tahun Baekhyun, saat ulang tahun Sehun yang ke 16, dan saat natal tahun lalu. Kris merupakan mantan Kyungsoo saat SMP, maka dari itu, Sehun sangat sensitif dengan kalimat 'teman makan teman'. Karena ia selalu merasa bersalah pada Kyungsoo. Walau bukan Sehun penyebab putusnya hubungan Kyungsoo dengan Kris. Sudahlah, itu masa lalu.

Hubungan Kris dan Sehun baik-baik saja. Dalam hati Sehun, ia ingin putus dengan Kris, namun dia tidak bisa karena sangat menyayangi Kris. Dia akan mencoba bertahan untuk Kris. Bukan jaraklah yang menghalangi mereka, namun waktu. Bahkan rumah Kris bisa terbilang sangat dekat dengan SOPA. Perlu diingat, bahwa Kris tidak satu sekolah dengan Sehun. Orang tusanya tidak menginginkannya masuk SOPA.

.

.

Sehun berdiri di depan gerbang rumahnya seperti menunggu seseorang, sambil memegang iPhone 5 nya ia mengetikkan sesuatu disana.

'Kau dimana?'

Menunggu lama. Tidak ada balasan.

"Aish, Kyungsoo ini kebiasaan. Dimana sih dia?" Sehun menggerutu tidak jelas, "Aku bisa terlambat ke sekolah."

Sehun mengetikan sesuatu lagi di iPhone nya, lalu mengarahkan benda itu ke telinganya.

'Yeoboseyo?'

"Kau dimana?"

'Ah, maafkan aku Sehun-ah, aku sudah dijalan ke Sekolah, tadi Jongin menjemputku dan memintaku berangkat bersamanya.'

Sehun menghela napas, menahan rasa kesalnya. Dia sudah terlalu biasa dengan sikap Kyungsoo yang seperti itu.

"Kenapa kau baru memberitahuku? Bahkan aku yang menghubungimu."

'Maaf Sehun-ah, Jongin datangnya mendadak.'

"Yasudahlah!" Sehun memutuskan sambungannya, dia memasang wajah kesal. "Lalu aku berangkat dengan siapa? Kalau naik Bus pasti akan sangat terlambat."

Yahh, Sehun dan KyungSoo merupakan sahabat dari SMP, sebelum mereka bertemu dengan Baekhyun, Luhan, dan Chanyeol. Sehun dan Kyungsoo memang selalu berangkat bersama ke Sekolah karena rumah mereka yang berdekatan. Hanya berbeda 1 blok, Sehun blok B, sedangkan Kyungsoo Blok C. Chanyeol berada di Kompleks sebelah Kompleks Sehun, lalu Luhan dan Baekhyun berada di Kompleks yang lumayan jauh dari kompleks mereka. Namun sikap Kyungsoo yang jam karet sering membuat Sehun naik darah.

Sehun berjalan keluar Kompleksnya, ia bingung harus bagaimana sekarang. Jadi ia lebih memilih brjalan kaki saja menuju halte.

Tin Tin

Sebuah mobil Ferrari berwarna Hijau Tosca berhenti tepat disebelah Sehun. Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping, matanya langsung berbinar melihat mobil itu, Sehun sudah tau siapa pemiliknya, Chanyeol.

"Ayo, nanti kita terlambat."

Sehun mengangguk lalu berjalan mendekati mobil itu. Membuka pintu mobil, dan langsung mendudukan pantatnya di jok depan penumpang. Setelah itu Chanyeol langsung mengemudikan mobilnya.

"Kau penyelamatku, Chanyeol-ah." Kata Sehun sambil memasang sabuk pengaman, lalu ia menyandarkan punggungnya disenderan jok mobil. Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Kau berlebihan, Sehun-ah."

Sehun mendengus, "Terimakasih sudah datang disaat yang tepat."

"Ck, sudahlah. Kau tidak bersama Kyungsoo?"

Sehun menggeleng.

"Kenapa?"

"Penyakit lama Kyungsoo kambuh." Jawab Sehun asal.

Chanyeol menghela napas, "Jika yang kau maksud itu 'jam karet'nya Kyungsoo, aku kan sudah pernah bilang, berangkat denganku saja."

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol gemas sendiri dengan sikap Sehun.

"Karen aku sudah lebih dulu bersahabat dengan Kyungsoo daripada denganmu."

Chanyeol menaikan alisnya bingung, "Apa hubungannya?"

"Entah," Sehun menjawabnya dengan asal lagi.

"Oh Sehun!" Chanyeol geram, sedangkan Sehun malah tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi Chanyeol.

.

.

"Sehun, maafkan aku ya."

"Hum, sudahlah tidak apa-apa. Yang penting aku tidak terlambat." Jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum pada Kyungsoo. Jujur saja, Sehun masih kesal dengan Kyungsoo, tapi dia tidak bisa marah pada Kyungsoo, apalagi menunjukkan kemarahannya pada Kyungsoo. Sehun abukan orang yang seperti itu.

"Kau berangkat dengan Chanyeol?" Sehun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya, "Huft, syukurlah. Yak! Park Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol menoleh ketika namanya dipanggil, "Mwo?"

"Terimakasih sudah mengantar sahabatku." Kyungsoo tersenyum lima jari pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendengus, "Yak! Do Kyungsoo! Sahabatmu itu adalah sahabatku juga."

Sehun tertawa dan menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo.

"Sudahlah, kalian ini. Aku milik kalian."

.

.

Jam istirahat di Kantin.

"Sehun-ah, kemarin saat pulang sekolah aku dan Luhan bertemu kris di halte."

Mata Sehun melebar, "Benarkah? Lalu bagaimana? Ceritakan padaku."

"Yah kami berbicara sebentar, aku bilang bahwa kau sangat merindukannya." Ucap Luhan. Wajah Sehun memerah karena malu.

"Yak! Kenapa kau bilang seperti itu?"

"Kenapa? Memang benarkan?"

"Iya, tapi kan aku malu."

"Aish kau ini, dengan kekasih sendiri malu." Ucap Baekhyun gemas sendiri dengan tingkah Sehun.

"Kau tidak mengerti."

"Ya Ya, aku tidak mengerti. Oya, kau tau, sekarang Kris semakin tampan saja. Tapi tubuhnya masih kurus."

"Begitukah? Ck, yasudahlah, yang penting dia masih hidup."

Takk

"Auch," Sehun merungis ketika sebuah sendok mengenai dikepalanya, pelakunya adalah Luhan, "Kenapa kamu memukulku?"

Luhan menggelngkan kepalanya "Kalimat mu itu lhoo," Sehun terkekeh, "Hey, kau tak ingin bertemu dengannya?"

"Bohong jika aku bilang tidak ingin."

"Apa kau dia tak pernah mengajakmu bertemu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Sehun menggeleng, wajahnya berubah sendu.

"Lalu kenapa kau tak ajak dia ketemuan saja." Saran Chanyeol pada Sehun.

"Pernah. Tapi dia menolaknya."

"Ooww, malang sekali sahabatku ini." Ucap Chanyeol sambil memeluk Sehun.

"Yak! Aku tidak suka dikasihani." Sehun menyentak tangan Chanyeol yang tadi melingkar dilehernya. Chanyeol merengut mendapat reaksi seperti itu dari Sehun. Sehun yang menyadarinya buru-buru minta maaf pada Chanyeol.

"Hay Baby,"

Cup

Seseorang tiba-tiba datang dan mencium pipi Kyungsoo, membuat sang empunya terkejut. Wajah Sehun langsung berubah ketika orang itu datang, seperti ketakutan?

"Yak! Kim Jongin, jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu." bentak Kyungsoo pada pelaku pencium pipinya, Kim Jongi atau Jongin, kekasih Kyungsoo.

"Maaf kan aku Baby, lalu kau mau dikagetkan sengan cara apa?"

Kyungsoo memajukan bibir bawahnya pertanda ia sedang kesal.

"Jangan menunjukan wajah itu baby, kau membuatku ingin memakanmu."

Wajah Kyungsoo langsung memerah, teman-temannya yang lain malah ingin muntah ditempat mendengar ucapan Jongin. Mereka sudah sering melihat pemandangan seperti ini, tapi tetap saja mereka tak pernah terbiasa.

"Oh hai, teman-temannya Kyungsoo. Ah Sehun," panggil Jongin pada Sehun yang menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

Deg

Jantung Sehun langsung berdetak tak karuan ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh Jongin. Ini adalah hal yang sangat ia hindari, bertemu Jongin dan berhadapan dengannya. Tapi karena ia tak mau membuat sahabat-sahabatnya curiga ia langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Jongin.

"Ya?"

"Aku kinta maaf karena sudah menculik Kyungsoo dan membuatmu terlambat ke sekolah."

Sehun tersenyum terpaksa, "Tidak apa, lagi pula aku tidak terlambat."

"Benarkah? Syukurlah." Jongin tersenyum manis, namun senyum manis yang ditunjukan Jongin justru terlihat sangat mengerikan dimata Sehun.

Teet Teet

"Sudah masuk, ayo." Ajak Luhan pada teman-temannya.

Mereka semua yang ada di Kantin langsung meninggalkan Kantin dan menuju kelasnya masing-masing.

.

.

Ugh, menyebalkan.

Ditengah-tengah pelajaran Fisika. Panggilan alam memaksal Sehun untuk menuntaskan hasratnya. Terpaksa ia harus meninggalkan sebentar kelas favoritnya.

Sehun keluar dari bilik kamar mandi setelah selesai menyelesaikan urusan buang airnya.

"Hay, Sehun."

Deg. Suara itu.

Mata Sehun membulat sempurna begitu ia menemukan seseorang yang sangat tidak ingin ia temui justru berada dihadapannya.

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu itu?" orang itu terus mendekat ke arah Sehun sambil menyeringai ke arahnya, Sehun yang ketakutan berjalan mundur samapai tak sadar punggungnya sudah menabrak tembok. Bahkan sekarang tubuhnya sudah terjebak diantara tembok dan orang itu.

"Mau apa kau?"

Nada suara Sehun sudah bergetar saat ini, tubuhnya pun demikian. Sumpah demi apapun, ia tak suka dengan orang ini.

"Aku? Aku ingin minta maaf padamu."

Saat ini wajah keduanya sangat dekat. Sehingga mengharuskan Sehun untuk memiringkan wajahnya ke Kiri. Dia tidak mau melihat wajah seseorang yang ada dihadapannya.

"Aku sudah bilang bahwa aku tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi wajahmu menunjukan sebaliknya."

Orang itu meniup telinga Sehun membuatnya bergidik takut dan memejamkan matanya

'Itu karenamu, bodoh'

"Kenapa kau diam saja?"

Tangan itu membelai pipi mulus Sehun.

'Ya Tuhan, selamatkan aku. Jauhkan orang brengsek ini dari ku.'

Sehun terus berdoa dalam hatinya.

"Bisakah, k-kau men-jauh dariku?"

"Jangan salahkan Kyungsoo ya, dia tak bersalah. Ini sepenuhnya salahku." Bukannya memenuhi permintaan Sehun, orang itu malah berbicara tidak nyambung, dan masih terus mebelai pipi Sehun.

"Jauhkan tangan kotormu itu dari wajahku, brengsek." Sehun sudah tak tahan lagi, ia harus melawan rasa takutnya demi menyelamatkan dirinya. Sehun sangat ingin memukul wajah orang ini, tapi tubuhnya sangat sulit digerakan. Sehun merutuk dirinya sendiri.

Aaaarrgh

TBC

Hahaha #ketawaJahat

Rate M pertama gue :D

Semoga ada yang suka dan penasaran dengan FF ini ^^

Sebagian adalah Real Life yang gua alami, dan masalah elemen itu juga bener.

Dari tokoh, peran itu gua ambil dari kehidupan gua juga :D

Dan disini, gue menggambarkan Sehun sebagai gue..

Oya, kalau banyak typo sorry ya, gua buru-buru soalnya. Mau berangkat Rapat OSIS -_-

Oke fix, ditunggu review nya ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : My Life, My Problem**

**Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin Byun Baekhyun, Lu Han, Do Kyungsoo, Kris, Suho, dan yang lain akan menyusul.**

**Pair : Temukan sendiri :P**

**Rate : Masih T**

"Kemana Sehun?" Gumam Kyungsoo setelah ia tak menemukan sahabatnya itu. Sehun pergi sudah dua jam. Ia melewatkan dua mata pelajaran hari ini. Untung saja mata pelajaran kedua yang ia lewatkan itu gurunya sedang tidak ada.

Kyungsoo sekarang tengah berada dikelas karena memang belum waktnya pulang. Ia duduk sambil menopang dagunya dengan tangan kirinya, sedang tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk mengetuk-ngetukkan bolpoinnya pada meja. Ia masih memikirkan kemana Sehun pergi hingga selama ini, terakhir kali ia ijin untuk ke toilet.

"Kenapa ke toilet saja lama sekali?" Gumamnya lagi.

"Kyungsoo-ah,"

Luhan datang dari arah timur Kyungsoo, "Kemana ya Sehun? Kenapa ke toilet lama sekali."

"Entah," Kyungsoo menjawabnya dengan ogah-ogahan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Kemudian Luhan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kyungsoo, tepatnya dikursi milik Sehun.

"Yak! Yak! Coba kau hubungi dia."

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun datang dari arah belakang sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Kyungsoo dan Luhan.

Kyungsoo menghela napasnya, "Seandainya Sehun membawa ponselnya, pasti sudah ku hubungi dia dari tadi." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil menunjukkan ponsel Sehun yang ditinggal oleh pemiliknya di laci meja.

Baekhun membulatkan bibrnya sebagai respon untuk Kyungsoo.

"Aish anak itu. Kenapa ceroboh sekali. Aku benar-benar khawatir." Gerutu Luhan.

"Ck, ayo kita keluar dan cari dia." Seru Baekhyun sambil menarik tangan kedua sahabatnya. Namun Kyungsoo menapiknya. Seketika itu juga Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo. "Wae?"

"Kita tidak bisa keluar sebelum jam pelajaran usai." Jelas Kyungsoo.

"Tapi kan Mr. Kim tidak ada."

"Sama saja Baek,"

"Kyungsoo benar Baek, kita tidak boleh keluar sebelum jam pelajaran usai." Ujar Luhan.

Chanyeol yang sedang menyelesaikan catatannya merasa terganggu dengan perdebatan kecil yang dilakukan Kyungsoo, Luhan, dan Baekhyun. Karena posisi duduknya adalah dibelakang Kyungsoo.

"Ck, kalian diamlah. Aku tidak bisa konsentrasi. Dan kau Baekhyun, bisakah kau menunduk sedikit? Kau menghalangi papan tulis."

"Diam kau Dobi. Selesaikan saja catatanmu itu." seru Baekhyun dengan nada marah.

"Maka dari itu menunduklah agar aku bisa menulis."

Baekhyun menggerutu tidak jelas walau ia tetap melakukan apa yang Chanyeol perintahkan.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana apanya?" jawab Luhan sambil mengangkat alisnya.

"Sehun." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Sudah kubilang kita tak bisa keluar sekarang, Baek." Ucap Kyungsoo geregetan.

"Lalu bagaimana, aku khawatir."

"Kita semua khawatir, Baek. Namun tak ada cara lain, kita harus menunggu sampai bel pulang berbunyi. Lalu kita cari Sehun bersama-sama. Kau mau dihukum karena melanggar peraturan?"

Sahut Chanyeol yang sudah selesai dengan catatannya. Dan semua mengangguk.

.

.

.

Sementara itu disebuah tempat diatas puncak gedung SOPA. Terlihat seorang anak laki-laki memakai seragam SOPA sedang terduduk sambil menekuk lututnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya dibalik kedua tangannya.

Beberapa menit tak ada pergerakan, akhirnya pemuda itu terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia mengerjapkan kedua matanya, lalu menelusuri arah pandangannya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Namun seketika pandangannya berubah sendu, ia teringat akan kejadian di toilet sekitar 2 jam yang lalu.

Flasback

"Aarghh," jerit Sehun saat ia merasa sebuah tangan meremas Juniornya. "Lepaskan tanganmu dari sana Kim Jongin!"

"Aku yakin kau juga menginginkannya Sehun." Jongin berbicara tepat ditelinga Sehun, ia berusaha menggoda Sehun dengan cara meniup telinga Sehun lalu menjilat dan mengulumnya.

Sehun benar-benar takut, ia tak ingin kejadian yang lalu menimpanya lagi. Ia sudah lelah, ia tak ingin dikatakan sebagai penghianat lagi.

"Jangan ditahan sayang. Mendesahlah jika kau ingin mendesah." Suara Jongin dibuat berat. Membuat libido Sehun naik.

'Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak boleh terjebak lagi.' Batin Sehun.

"Tidak akan, ugh, lepas Jongin. Cuk-Khup!"

"Tidak akan juga, Sayang."

Sehun lemas, benar-benar lemas. Ketika gesekkan tangan Jongin pada juniornya semakin cepat. Celana Sehun kini sudah basah. Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, ia berusaha mendorong tubuh Jongin agar menjauh darinya. Namun nihil. Ia tak berhasil melakukannya. Sehun sudah akan pasrah dengan apa yang kemungkinan akan dilakukan Jongin padanya, namun seketika sebuah ide terlintas diotaknya.

Brukk

"Arrggg,,"

Sehun menghela napas lega, akhirnya orang itu menjauh juga.

"Argh. Oh Sehun, ini sakit."

Sehun tak menghiraukan ringisan orang tersebut. Ia hanya ingin keluar. Sejujurnya Sehun juga sedikit tidak tega melakukannya, namun bagaimana lagi. Ia harus menolong dirinya sendiri dengan cara menendang selangkangan Jongin dengan lututnya.

Sehun buru-buru melangkah kan kakinya keluar dari toilet ketika Jongin masih meringis.

"Awas kau Oh Sehun. Aku akan membalas perbuatanmu lebih dari ini."

Sehun merinding, ia mendengarnya. Namun saat ini ia tak peduli dengan ancaman Jongin. Yang penting saat ini ia terbebas.

Flashback Off

"Jam berapa ini?"

Ia merogoh saku celananya berusah menemukan ponselnya, "Sial, ponselku ada dikelas."

Kemudian ia mengangkat tangan kirinya dan melihat pada benda yang terlilit di pergelangan tangannya. "Jam dua," gumamnya. "ASTAGA! JAM DUA!"

Sehun buru-buru bangkit dari duduknya, tubuhnya terhuyung ketika ia mencoba untuk berjalan.

"Ya Tuhan, pusing sekali."

Sehun membuka pintu keluar atap tersebut. Dan menuruni anak tangga dengan cepat dan terburu-buru. Barang-barangnya masih ada dikelas. Dan sekolah sudah bubar dari 25 menit yang lalu. Ia yakin sekolah pasti sudah sepi. Apakah teman-temannya mencarinya? Atau menunggunya dikelas? Atau mereka meninggalkannya?

.

.

.

"Bagaimana ini, Sehun tak ada dimanapun." Ujar Kyungsoo dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Hey tenanglah," sahut Luhan.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tenang, kita sudah mencarinya kemana-mana namun Sehun tak ditemukan."

Benar, sejak bel pulang berbunyi,mereka memutuskan untukmlangsung mencari Sehun. Namun mereka tak menemukannya, dan akhirnya mereka kembali ke kelas, takut-takut jika Sehun sudah kembali dan pulang.

"Hey, tas Sehun sudah tidak ada. Apa Sehun sudah pulang?"

Sahut Baekhyun yang pertama menyadari bahwa tas Sehun sudah tak ada. Semuanya menoleh kearah bangku Sehun.

"Aish bocah itu, kita susah payah mencarinya ternyata dia sudah pulang. Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang!"

Ajak Chanyeol pada teman-temannya dengan kesal. Bagaimana tidak, mereka sudah mencarinya hampir setengah jam dan ternyata yang dicari sudah pulang. Akhirnya mereka berempat pun pergi meninggalkan sekolah.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang!" seru Sehun dengan nada lemas ketika ia sampai dirumahnya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas dan masuk ke kamarnya kemudian melepas sepatunya lalu meletakannya di rak.

Sehun merebahkan tubuhnya diranjangnya. Lagi. Ia mengingat kejadian tadi. Ia takut, benar-benar takut. Apalagi mengingat ancaman Jongin. Bagaimana jika Jongin benar-benar melakukan hal yang lebih dari ini. Sungguh, Sehun takut menyakiti sahabatnya. Sehun tau maksud dari ancaman Jongin tadi, 'melakukan hal lebih'.

"Aku harus berendam," monolognya, "Sial! Sial! Sial!" Sehun mengacak rambutnya Frustasi. Ia bangkit dari ranjangnya, kemudian masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

20 menit berlalu. Setelah selesai dengan acara berendamnya, Sehun akhirnya keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia duduk diatas ranjang, membuka tasnya dan mencari ponselnya. Namun tak menemukan apapun.

"Dimana ponselku?" Sehun berusaha mengingat-ingat dimana terakhir ia menyimpan ponselnya. "Ah, Astaga! Aku melupakannya, ponselku kan ku tinggal di laci meja. Bagaimana ini?"

Sehun menggigit jarinya, "Sudahlah, tak akan ada yang mengambilnya. Lebih baik sekarang aku tidur."

4 jam telah dilalui Sehun dengan tertidur. Sehun tak akan bangun jika tak ada suara pintu yang di gedor-gedor oleh seseorang diluar sana.

"Oh Sehun, ayo bangun. Kau tidak mau makan malam, eoh?"

Sehun berdecak, ia bangkit lalu berjalan kearah pintu dan membukanya, "Hn," gumam Sehun dengan mata yang masih setengah terpejam.

"Cuci mukamu lalu turun dan makan!" perintah Suho, kakak Sehun dan hanya dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Sehun.

.

.

.

Ting Tong

"Sehun, buka pintunya." Perintah sang kepala keluarga pada sang bungsu.

"Kenapa aku?" tanya Sehun.

"Karena kau bungsu." Dan dijawab oleh Suho.

"Memang kenapa kalau bungsu."

"Ck, sudah jangan bertengkar. Cepat buka pintunya Sehun." Ujar sang Ibu menengahi perdebatan kecil kedua putranya.

"Huft, Arra." Dengan malas, Sehun bangkit dari kursi makannya. Ia mendengus pada sang Kakak.

"Lakukan dengan ikhlas adikku." Sahut Suho dengan cengiran dibibirnya.

"Berisik kau Hyung."

Ting Tong

"Sabar!"

Cklek

"Ya, Kau!" seseorang itu sukses membuat Sehun membulatkan matanya. "Mau apa kau?"

"Aku ingin memberikan sesuatu padamu."

"Apa? Jika tidak penting sebaiknya kau cepat pergi!"

"Jangan seperti dong, sayang. Aku yakin saat ini kau pasti sedang mencarinya."

Wajah Sehun menegang, mencarinya? Apa yang dia maksud Ponselnya.

"Maksudmu Ponselku?"

Orang itu tersenyum lebar, "Tadda.." ia mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel dan menghadapkannya didepan Sehun. Sehun terkejut.

"Bagaimana mungkin Ponselku ada padamu?"

"Menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Sudahlah, aku tak ingin bermain-main dengan mu Kim Jongin." Sehun mencoba mengambil ponselnya dari tangan Jongin, tapi Jongin malah menghindar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat berikan!" Sehun mencoba menggapainya lagi, namun kali ini tangnnya di tahan oleh Jongin.

"Tak semudah itu, kau harus membuat perjanjian dulu dengan ku."

"Sebenarnya apa maumu? Kau itu kekasihnya Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo adalah sahabatku. Untuk apa kau menggangguku terus?"

"Ku rasa kau sudah tau jawabannya." Mereka berpandangan cukup lama. "Kau ingin milikmu kembali tidak?"

Sehun berpikir sebentar, ia takut salah mengambil keputusan. Tapi akhirnya, "Baiklah, perjanjian apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Bagus! Temui aku di taman belakang Sekolah pada jam istirahat."

"Baiklah, tapi hanya untuk mengambil ponselku. Dan jangan berbuat macam-macam."

"Kita lihat saja nanti. Karena perjanjian sebenranya akan ku katakan disana."

"Kau ini! Yasudah sana, pergi!"

Sehun membanting pintunya. Ia benar-benar kesal. Kenapa Jongin begitu menyebalkan, menyeramkan, dan penuh rahasia. Sudahlah, lebih baik ia kembali ke meja makan dan melanjutkan makannya.

"Siapa?" tanya sang Ibu.

"Pengemis." Jawab Sehun asal. Mereka tau, pasti saat ini mood Sehun sedang buruk.

.

.

.

TBC

God! Sorry, lama updatenya. Aku nunggu moment yang pas buat ngetik.

Curhat bentar ya.

Minggu-minggu ini aku banyak tugas banget. Ngurusin buat pensi pas tanggal 19 kemarin. Sumpah rusuh banget you know gara-gara ada rege atau apalah itu namanya.

Udah keponakan aku yang gak mau diem, banyak masalah juga. Baekhyun yang kabarnya pacaran, uhuhuhu. Bahkan kasus Kris aja belum selesai.

Tapi terimakasih banyak buat yang udah review chap kemarin ^^ maaf chap ini gak aku edit. Males, hehe. Jadi kalau ada Typo maaaaaafff bangeett. Maaf juga kalau chap ini mengecewakan.

Jangan lupa review lagi ya, maaf gak bisa bales riviewnya. Tapi aku baca koq, pasti! :D

Hehe, See You ^^


End file.
